1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for pharmaceutical products or the like. The invention relates particularly to so-called "mini-containers" of a relatively small size for a quantity of a liquid product, for example, a pharmaceutical product suitable for a single application dose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mini-containers or single dose packages are generally known and a typical version is illustrated in Turner et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,739. These packages are usually made of a plastic material and in some instances these containers are made in strips of five or six joined in a continuous manner along one side or verticle edge by means of connecting stalks or welded points. In these prior assemblies, the junction sections between each container are such that the separation requires a few rotations of the container around the reciprocal connecting axis.